Demiurge/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Although being one of the weaker Floor Guardians, Demiurge possesses incredible power and high-level intellect, with Albedo and Pandora's Actor being the only ones in Nazarick able to intellectually keep up with him. Demiurge is also immune to the fire element. He seems to have versatile abilities that allow him to engage enemies in different ways. Under the guise of Jaldabaoth, he was able to easily keep up with Momon's incredible speed while fighting on par with him. Because of that, even Evileye herself was not able to instinctively follow his or Momon's speed in the slightest. She saw him as a being with power surpassing the Evil Deities or Demon King by far. For that reason, she thought he was the Demon God King that incarnated all of them. As a powerful being, she stated that he should be at the same level as the Platinum Dragon Lord. Since both of them are far too powerful for her own understanding, it is already unclear which one is stronger. However, Demiurge could only cast a very small number of spells within his arsenal. Moreover, he has a maximum of only two 10th tier spells available to him. Despite the lack of it, Demiurge's true power actually lay in his skills alone. Demiurge could activate one of his skills that allows him to summon a vast quantity of demons, which he uses as sacrificial pawns. While these demons were extremely weak, Demiurge can also summon stronger demons in lower quantities. While he might be lowly-ranked among all the Floor Guardians, Demiurge was still confident of victory in battle. This was because he knew that battles were fought since one was confident of winning them. His way of thinking is based on the idea that one should not choose to fight if one was unable to win unless otherwise ordered to. Active * Aspect of the Devil: Hellfire Mantle: A spell that causes a roaring flame to blaze up from the ground, and a massive shockwave to erupt from Demiurge. * Aspect of the Devil: Archdemon’s Wrist: A spell that causes a devil’s wrist to be expanded multiple times. It can then be used as a weapon. * Aspect of the Devil: Razor Sharp Claw: A spell that causes the devil’s claws to become elongated, stretching beyond eighty centimeters. Evileye described them as claws capable of cutting through the entire world. * Aspect of the Devil: Tentacle Wings: A spell that causes abnormally long wings to sprout from Demiurge's back with feathers sprouting from them. Evoking the appearance of tentacles, he can then launch them as strong arrows capable of easily piercing steel. * Aspect of the Devil: Celerity of the Tengu's Fan: '''A spell that summons a horde of level 70 demons. * '''Aspect of the Devil: Stout Demon's Gigantic Arms * Dimensional Lock: This was a type of skill which can only be used by the highest ranking devils or angels. It renders teleportation and transfer magic unusable. * Flames of Gehenna: A spell which creates an illusion, spitting tongues of crimson flame towards the sky. The wall of illusionary flames sway like a veil and encircles an area like a girdle. * Frost of Judecca: Freezes an enemy. Time-based skill. * Hellfire Wall: A spell that creates a wall of black flames surrounding everything within the victim's range of view, leaving them trapped. It causes no physical damage but seems to incinerate the soul instead. * Meteor Fall: A tenth-tier spell which causes a falling meteor to fall from the sky with shimmering light, which blinds onlookers temporarily. The meteor rips through the air and hit its intended target, then creates a burst of explosion upon contact. As a result, the massive explosion created by the meteor was able to flatten everything it touches and pulverized any surrounding targets. Passive * Command Mantra: Demiurge's words are empowered by this passive skill. It can instantly turn weak-minded individuals into puppets dancing on Demiurge's strings. Additionally, it allows him to give out orders to any being under level 40. It could be said it's an extremely effective skill for abducting lower status entities. Main Equipment * Armageddon Evil: Demiurge was shown to have in his possession a statue that looks like a demon with six arms, and on each of them are some kind of jewel. Each jewel is imbued with a 10th tier spell, capable of summoning forth a demon army with a massive amount of troops. This item was originally created by Demiurge's creator, Ulbert Alain Odle, with the intended purpose of trying to fully imitate the ability of a World Item similar to it. * Unnamed World Item: Ainz gave this item to him, so he can be protected from the effects of World Item users. It's either Bowl of Hygieia or Billion Blades, taken from the Treasury. Trivia * Demiurge is also able to shape-shift to a limited degree, as seen when he followed Ainz outside in his imp form. * Frost of Judecca is based on Dante's Inferno's ninth circle, in the fourth ring of Hell. It is the deepest and coldest layer of Hell, the icy prison of Lucifer and other traitors. * According to Demiurge, the one person he doesn't have a chance of winning against in battle, even with enough preparations, is Ainz. * Demiurge considers himself to be something of a jack of all trades. * During combat alongside the other Floor Guardians, Demiurge doubted that he will be able to work very well with the command-oriented Aura. However, Demiurge felt he would work best when partnered with Cocytus. Gallery Category:Spells and Skills